my story
by Mrs. Aminah Whitlock
Summary: follow the tail of love at first sight between Emmett and Aminah


**I don't own twilight**

*sigh* if only i did. Well i hope you enjoy it.

well i tried hard on this story and if you have any ideas feel free to PM me and tell me

no negative comments so yeah enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 1.

Well first let me tell you about my self. My name is Aminah, I'm part black and creole, 5'2 and I love to swim, read and hang out with friends. I just moved to Forks, Washington from California last week, the reason i just couldn't stand being there any more. As i pulled up to my house, a beautiful white house with 8 bedrooms and 5 bathroom as I opened my car door to walks toward my house that's when I head something from the left of me. I turned my head and saw a guy, but not any kind of guy this guy was about 6'4, he looks like he was a body builder. I turned my head before I started to drool over him, I heard footsteps approaching me and by this time he was right next to me.

"Hey. I'm Emmett your new neighbor." he said. As i heard him talk i wanted to melt into a puddle of goo. His voice was like honey, so deep and strong.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aminah" i smiled as i looked up at him. He smiled back showing me his dimple. As we were standing there i thought to myself

*_**Great just when i thought he couldn't get any better he had to have dimples.***_

"So do you need any help with anything." He scratched the back of his neck nervously "I mean if you want me to help you." I smiled and nodded while going behind my truck and pointing to some boxes there.

"These are to heavy for me can you grab them for me please." He nodded and grab them as i walked over to the house to open up the door. I waited for him to come in so I can show him where to put the box.

"Where do you want these." Emmett asked not even out of breath.

"This way. Follow me." I took him upstairs into the library. "You can just sit them down any where." I walked back outside to grab the box with my clothes in it. I started unpacking the kitchen so i can make Emmett a thank you meal, but i realized there was no food in the house. I waited till Emmett was done to talk to him. As I was waiting I was think of what a relationship would be like with him. He walked in while I was day dreaming.

"Well that was the last of them is there anything else you need."I jumped in surprise and turned around placing my hand on my chest.

"Oh Emmett you scared me. No I'm alright i was going to make us something to eat but there's nothing in the house." I leaned back on the counter checking him out. He nodded and walked towards me. I moved to the other side of the kitchen trying to get some distance from us.

"Well we could always go to my place and eat there if you want." i thought about it and shrugged. We walked over to his house in comfortable silence. Once we reached his house and entered it I was in awe at how beautiful it was. Once you walked into the house all I could see was a open foyer with a mixture of tans and golds. The living room was the most beautiful thing i have ever seen. There was a huge flat screen T.V, with a comfortable looking couch.

"Wow your house is beautiful. I love the different colors." i said while we walked into the kitchen. Once i walked into the kitchen i felt like i died and went to heaven. The counters were granite, some much open space i loved it.

"Thanks my mom decorated for me. So I'm sure I have everything you need but if not I can go to the store for you." He said looking really uncomfortable

"It's alright. Well what would you like, I could make about anything." I walked around the kitchen opening the cabinets to see what things he had in them.

**"Mmmm I could make chicken alfredo, with a salad and garlic bread." ** I thought to myself. I turned around to see Emmett staring out into space. I shrugged and walked to the refrigerator to see if he had the things i need. As i was pulling stuff out he started to walk towards me, i was turned towards the stove cooking the chicken when i felt him put his arms around my waist. I jumped and turned my head to ask him what he was doing.

"Emmett what are you doing?" i bit my lip trying to fight the urge to kiss him.

"You just look to natural in my house cooking dinner and being with me. I was thinking of what it would be like if me and you got married and began a family. You coming to the door as ii walk into the house, pregnant with our baby girl." I smiled and thought of what it would be like with him, then the front door opened and some guys came in and shouted.

"Yo Emmett are your ready to get your ass handed to you."

"Yeah you already no the Sea hawks are going to win." I hide my face in Emmett chest while blushing horribly. He chuckled and rubbed my back as his two friends came in. The stopped there bickering and gave each other a look.

"So who is this pretty lady. I didn't know you had some company." I turned around and smiled while walking towards them.

"Hi I'm Aminah and I just moved here." I stuck my hand out for them to shake but instead they pulled me into a hug.

"Well hi there. I'm Jasper Emmett's cooler brother and this weirdo is Edward our little brother." I smiled and looked at the three brother and saw the resemblance of the three. They all were tall about 6'3 to 6'5, the dimples and the muscles. Even if Emmett was more built and the other two were slightly slimmer you could sill tell they were related.

"Well i was making some food are you guys staying. I could always make buffalo wings for the game." they smiled and nodded there heads and walked back outside to grab the bears from their car. I turned back around and started to prep the chicken wings. As i was working Emmett came from behind me and put his fce on my shoulder.

"Emmett we just meet and now your being all over me. Whats going on?" he sighed and started tell me about how he first saw me and he just knew we were going to be together, how we wanted to try and take things slow but just couldn't. How his brother already see me as there sister-in-law.

"That's why I can't keep my hands off you. So please say your'll be mine and we could be together forever." I thought about it, ut my fears of it not working was getting in the way.

**"Well I did feel attracted to him when i first saw him. Maybe we could just take it slow." **I thought

"Sure but we need to take it slow before we rush into anything." He smiled a 1,000 watt smile before picking me up and spinning us around. I laughed and held on tight before he set me down.

"Okay mister out my kitchen i have to finish up here. Now go shoo." I pushed him out the kitchen while i whipped up the buffalo wings. A they were cooking i was making my homemade cookies. I was humming a song when Edward came in trying to steal one of the buffalo wings without getting caught.

"Hey! No, you can't just take one now out sir." He looked at me and tried to give me puppy dog eye. I shock my head and pointed out the door.


End file.
